


Collar

by kelseycurtis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Alana have moved in together but Hannibal has some letting go issues ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

Hannibal’s P.O.V

Will was telling me about his day. Another murder he had to investigate. This time it wasn’t a body I had left for him. It would be next time. I got to my feet, mentioning to Will that I was still listening and went to the door, locking it. I then went over to the drinks cabinet and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine. I poured two glasses and slipped a small amount of powder in to Will’s drink. Just a little something that would help with his sleeping problems. I brought the two glasses over to the chairs and handed Will his glass. He thanked me and took a sip. I sat back in my chair and waited.   
“So how is everything with Alana?” I asked.  
“Great. Everything’s great. Im so happy she’s finally moved in.”  
“Good. It would be nice to have both of you for dinner.”  
“Im sure Alana would agree. She loves to complain about my cooking.”  
I chuckled. Alana did always have a good taste in food and wine like me. Will downed the rest of his wine and then began rubbing his eyes. He blinked and got to his feet, swaying a little. I stood up and held him still.  
“Are you alright Will?” I asked.  
“Im fine. I must have got up too quickly. I’ve got to get going. See you next week.”  
Will headed to the door and fell to the floor in a heap. I smiled to myself and went over to his limp body. I picked him up and carried him to my bedroom. I lay him down on my bed and began to remove his clothes. I left him in just his boxers. I went over to my cupboards and produced a collar and leash. I attached the collar to his neck and sat close to the bed, waiting for Will to wake up. I had plenty of time.

After half an hour Will awoke as I tugged on the leash of the collar. He grumbled and looked around. He looked down and sat up quickly. He tugged on the collar and turned to me.   
“What the hell is this?” He asked.  
“I want you to call Alana and tell her that you won’t be making it home tonight. Tell her that you and Jack have lots of paperwork to get through.”  
“No.”  
I tugged on the collar, forcing him forward and off the bed. He was now on his hands and knees. He looked up at me, a slightly fearful look in his eyes. I smiled and handed him his phone.   
“Call Alana and tell her what I told you,” I hissed.  
Will dialled Alana’s number and I tugged on his collar again to make sure he did as he was told.   
“Hey Alana im really sorry but I wont be able to make it home tonight. Jack and I have lots of paper work to go through. Don’t bother calling or trying to help I don’t want you missing out on any sleep. I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.”  
Will hung up. I kicked the phone out of his hand and pulled on his collar again, forcing him closer.   
“Good boy,” I said.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“You know that you belong to me Will. Im just reminding you.”  
“Hannibal this ended a long time ago-“  
“For you maybe. If it really ended then why did you call Alana like I told you too?”

Will opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He sighed and turned away from me. He knew I was right. I smiled and turned his face towards me and kissed him, claiming his lips once more. After a few seconds Will relaxed and stopped resisting me. I got to my feet and pushed him back on the bed. I began to remove my own clothing until I too was just in my boxers. I climbed on top of Will and began kissing his neck, nipping his collarbone. I continued kissing and biting my way down Will’s body until I reached his boxers. I took the waistband between my teeth and pulled them down. I dropped them on the floor and smiled to myself. Will stood at full attention now. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of his fully erect shaft. His hips bucked and I moved my head back. I pushed his hips down and took the head of his member in to my mouth. I watched as he threw his head back and moaned. I took the rest of him in my mouth and bobbed my head back and forth for a little while. 

I soon forced him on to his hands and knees and applied lube to his entrance. I removed my boxers and applied some lube to myself. I forced my way inside, grabbing the leash again. Will’s head fell forward and he moaned as I started a fast, hard pace. I grasped a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, pounding myself in to him. I let out a moan and sunk my teeth in to Will’s shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. I let go of Will’s head letting it fall forward again and moved my hand down to his member. Will’s knuckles began to turn white from how hard he was gripping my bed sheets. I started pumping him in time with my thrusts, forcing him to cry out. Breathlessly he moaned my name as he reached his climax, emptying himself on to my hand. I felt his walls tighten around me and moaned reaching my own climax. I released him and allowed him to lie down. I slapped his hand away as he went to remove the collar.  
“We’re not finished yet.”


End file.
